pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyurem
| border = | name=Kyurem| jname=(キュレム Kyuremu)| image=646Kyurem.png| ndex=646| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= QUE-ream | hp=125| atk=130| def=90| satk=130| sdef=90| spd=95| total=660| species=Boundary Pokémon| type= / | height=3.0m| weight=325.0 kg| ability=Pressure| color=Unknown| gender=Genderless| }}Kyurem (Japanese:キュレム Kyuremu) is a / -type Pokémon and the highest leveled stationed pokemon in the game. The player must navigate through an extremely difficult maze to get to the Great Hall, and thus Kyurem, in the game. It controls ice at will. It is Lv. 75 when caught. It has three signature moves, the highest of all Legendaries. They are Cold Flare, Freeze Bolt, and Glaciate, with Glaciate being the only one accessible at the moment. The other two are likely going to be event-only moves.This Pokemon is claimed to be what the White Dragon Type Pokemon and the Black Dragon Type Pokemon use to be with out the broken wing and missing horn. It is part of the Tao trio, along with counterparts Fire-Dragon type Reshiram, and Electric-Dragon type Zekrom. Appearance It is portrayed with a possibly damaged wing and horn because in one of the legends you learn in the game is that Kyurem crashed on Earth in some sort of ice comet; this possibly means that Kyurem broke part of its wing and horn when it made impact. Kyurem has a Groudon-like face, except ice blue. Its wings are wrapped around its arms and appear to be made of an ice-like substance. It has two fins by its neck with a small yellow streak down its head. Crystal covers its face completely except for its eyes, which are yellow. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex Entries | name=Kyurem| black=It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out.| white=It can produce ultracold air. Its body is frozen.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = KyuremAnim.gif |bwsprs = Kyurem BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Kyurem BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Kyurem BW Shiny Back.png }} Trivia *Kyurem is related to Reshiram and Zekrom, they form a Fire-Ice-Lightning trio, similar to Kanto's legendary birds with the exception of their primary types being Dragon instead of Flying. Kyurem, unlike Reshiram or Zekrom, learns three signature moves: Glaciate, Freeze Shock and Ice Burn. When Glaciate hits an opponent, this move always lowers speed. Freeze Shock hits a Pokemon with a 30% chance of paralyzing the enemy Pokemon. Ice Burn hits a Pokemon with a 30% chance of burning the enemy Pokemon. *Kyurem's Ability is Pressure, as opposed to Reshiram's Turboblaze and Zekrom's Teravolt. *Kyurem may be related to Reshiram and Zekrom, as Ice Burn leaves a Fire-based stat problem and Freeze Shock leaves an Electric-based stat problem; The burn comes from Reshiram and the paralysis coming from Zekrom. *Kyurem, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, is part of the Tao Trio. Kyurem embodies vitalism and/or wuji. *When encountered in the wild after navigating through the Giant Chasm, Kyurem is at Level 75. This is the third highest level of Pokemon encountered in the wild after Lv. 80 Arceus and Lv. 100 Magikarp. *In Lacunosa Town, people said long ago Kyurem came out at night and took people and Pokemon away to eat them. It is also said that the villagers built large walls to keep Kyurem out, but that wouldn't make sense since it could fly. *Kyurem is the fifth Dragon-type Pokemon to not be super effective against ice type moves, the first being Kingdra, the second being Dialga, the third being Palkia, and the fourth being Reshiram. *Since Kyurem is related to Reshiram and Zekrom, many believe that there will be a third Generation V Pokemon version starring Kyurem, much like Pokemon Platinum featured Giratina. *Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram seem to have a yin-yang-yuan kind of trio, Kyurem representing yuan. *It appears to be a parallel to Articuno as it is an Ice Pokemon in a legendary trio that has Fire & Electric Types. *Some people believe that Kyurem is the combined form of Reshiram and Zekrom before they split. Others think it is what was left behind after the division. Still others support the first theory but add that Kyurem is an imperfect Forme of the Twin Dragon's combination as it's own power froze it, limiting itself, and it has a missing horn and broken wing. *If either of the three hypotheses mentioned above are correct then Kyurem, and by relation Reshiram and Zekrom may not be of this world at all but came to Earth from space like Kyurem did in it's comet. This would make it similar to Deoxys in ways as it was hurt, crashed on Earth hurting itself more, and remained hidden from the world like Deoxys in it's Viral state. The freezing of it's body by itself could also have been a method to protect itself from the impact. *Kyurem has the third highest stat total of all Generation V Pokemon, 660 being surpassed only by Reshiram and Zekrom who have equal totals of 680. *This seems to be a paradox because if Kyurem is the Twin Dragon's combined form it should be stronger than either of them alone. This could disprove some fanmade hypotheses. *When caught, Kyurem holds the Comet Shard, an item also found within it's lair, the Giant Chasm. This is the highest selling item of profit to date, reaching 30,000 Poke in Poke Marts, and a whopping 60,000 Poké dollars if sold to the ore collector in Icirrus City. *Again, depending on the fanmade hypotheses, perhaps the reason Kyurem ate people and Pokémon is because it was incomplete, either as hypothesis three states or because it was a by-product of the Twin Dragon's division requiring different methods of sustenance than the a fore mentioned Twin Dragons. *Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem have remixed versions of one battle theme. Reshiram's has a fire effect and Zekrom's has an electricity effect, but Kyurem's has a bass playing in the background instead. *Kyurem is the only pokemon that is Dragon/Ice type. *Kyurem is a tiny bit like Giratina, meaning it might have a second form. *Kyurem is the third part of the dragon that Reshiram and Zekrom make up like Reshiram is the idea part Kyurem is the part that found a middle ground between Resiram and Zekroms opinions Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose base Attack stat is greater than 100